backyard_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Drullkus
THINK BEFORE YOU POST A MESSAGE. THIS USER IS AN ADMIN. THANKS. Welcome Hi, welcome to Backyard Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:AdminTheSecond page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AdminTheSecond (Talk) 15:31, January 18, 2011 Administrator Rights :Would you like to have this wiki become you as an Administrator? AdminTheSecond 22:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) : *'''-*UPDATE'*- Made you an Administrator and rollback. :) AdminTheSecond 08:34, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *My first name would be Jopi. I added you already. :) AdminTheSecond 08:35, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *-*UPDATE*- Let's talk at Facebook why I demoted you. AdminTheSecond 11:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Wikitable vs Table A NORMAL TABLE A WIKITABLE AdminThe 05:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Town halls. I'm writing here because wikia seems to be futzing about with the page comments. Not posting stuff. Mucking me about. I think it's something to do with Facebook connect. It's odd that we get different results for the same level Town Hall. I've screengrabbed what I get in an attempt to prove to you that I'm not some kind of arsehole trying to ruin the Wiki or anything. One of the things that occurred to me is that changes may have been made since you last looked. I think the game is still in Beta or at least not long out of it. Tesla Tower : Nice job DA. Would you mind to finish the Normal Tesla Tower? AdminThe 09:18, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I need help Hey DarkusAlpha, i made the article shiny, but i dont know how i can make a table. Can you do the things in a table please? Thanks. Wikia Hello, DarkusAlpha! I'm German and I would like to make my own Backyard Monsters Wikia, but all in German. Am I allowed to use the pictures, grids and information from this page? So I can make something like a German translation for the Backyard Monsters Wikia. Marcel.mross WUZZUP DA I"M BACK EDITING! [[User:LaserGhost|'D']]OH! 07:40, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Adding me. Why you're not adding me as your friend in FB? ~ Teratorn43906, (Teratorn43906) June 9, 2011 18:58 (UTC) AHEM I knew I could find u here. It's JI. :) Why the efff am I still blocked on main IRC. queenie said I would be blocked on main wiki and IRC for 1 week and my 1 week is up! I'm unblocked on Main wiki but I gotta b+ on the IRC. what gives? http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif Don't mess with me!!! WTF What the hell! u still have SOME power right?. just +op someone! o_O By the way alpha,I wasn't the ONLY one blocked. If U can't unban me that means u can't unban the OTHER users that were banned either. so I'll know if your lying to me. -_-... just sayin http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif Don't mess with me!!! ok, I belive ya.... still, why does it say on the channel, "founded by Darkus Alpha" then? and can u get in touch with the guy who "founded" it. Everyone has a digital footprint. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif Don't mess with me!!! Need pic Can you post a pic of a Level 1 Hatchery that is non-moving. Thanks RE: Need Pic I need the pic because I'm trying to gather all the pics of buildings. Kdmaster 03:36, June 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Need Pic Well if I add that gif onto some background there is a outline of white with the building and doesn't look good Hi...! You're fast... ^_^ Let's wait for this MONSTERS to be released.. BTW.. Are you going to work on the other site? I think I would stay here.. Facebook Agent 007 03:31, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I've added something at the Monster Locker. ~ Teratorn43906 (Talk) June 15, 2011 17:09 (UTC) Hai DA. Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 18:35, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ... I'm the first one who edit those tables... But if you insist your format then use the ROLLBACK button.. speaking words like that on my talk page is non-sense... just HIT THE ROLLBACK button ok? Don't want WAR! ^_^ Facebook Agent 007 03:42, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I know how you feel because I also lost my work when I try to save it but Teratorn already made and save a new edit so I have to start again :D Anyways.. About those summaries, I also don't care about them but I'm used to providing one instead of clicking SAVE twice.. Facebook Agent 007 11:41, June 18, 2011 (UTC) About my yard You're Right but my Monsters inside the Monster Bunkers are Tough. I check the Tip from the Page of BM and said "Use Researched Brains Inside The Monster Bunker so that Monsters will never see it Coming!" I'm researching the Brains Invisibility Like the Tip said. Thats All! + Researched Banditos and D.A.V.E.s also inside Monster Bunker ~ Teratorn43906 (Talk) June 19, 2011 8:06 (UTC) Hello '''DarkusAlpha!', I really don`t know if this is the correct place to leave a commentary or a request, but I didn`t find other place to tell the truth :D I was wonder, if there's not too much trouble, if there's any chance to add in the section of "Champions Monsters", (specifically in the section "Monster Progression"); for every Champion; the number of times that takes to feed him for every level, until he evolves. I'm mean, for exmaple, my Drull takes 3 feeds in the lvl1, with an interval of 24hs each feed. In the second lvl (in which i'm) it takes 6 feeds, with the same interval of 24hs each feed. So it's seems that the feed times goes raising for every lvl. I know that's a little bit irrelevant, but I think that it will complement the info. Thats all, I love this page, it's so complete and well desgined, congratulations to you all. Thanks very much for listen! Greatings ;) Minifede 16:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Again! I notice that the pages of Champions Monsters are blocked too. I have no trouble to lend a hand if there's no problem with it. I don`t know if it's permitted to users to make changes, but I could add some stats of Drull if I am allowed, and maybe add the sections on the other two Champions as well. It's just an idea, I willing to help in any way possible. Thanks! See you Later! Minifede 20:14, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello, i have a small problem if anyone can help me. I fed my champion but instead of 5 feeds now it has 6 feeds, so instead of decreasing it remained the same. Can you please help and fix this glitch? Thanks hi i hope you help since yesterday 3rd july .i have been unable to access backyard monsters as i try to download the program freezess at processsing please help thank you hi someone is ruining some pages i dont know how to fix it or report him so im msging you insted http://backyard-monsters.wikia.com/wiki/Drull if you could check it out Hello. First of all, I'm sorry. I'm just used to the Halo, GTA and GoW wikis where that language is commonplace. Won't happen again. Also, the article about Gorgo lacks the animations for levels 3-5. I remember seeing them a while ago. Were they removed?Ketsumaye 21:38, July 9, 2011 (UTC) oh... ok. I didn't realize the difference. ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 21:24, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh... Ok. I didn't notice the difference. ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 21:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC) And DA? Um... What are outposts? ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 21:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) How sad.. :( Facebook Agent 007 00:44, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Haha! I'm just doing some tests to improve the wiki.. I'll fix them later.. got to go now! Hey Darkus!Its me CrabtonLevel4!You sure made a lot of edits. Will do.This place is pretty nice.A lot of correct info.If you need to know any thing I probably know it.I know everything about fomor too if you need help with that. Done! The section headline tells it all! XD Achievements I just noticed something: There are achievements for editing guide pages. Why on earth should they exist if only you admins can get them? It's not a big deal, but it looks kind of dumb.Ketsumaye 06:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I am trying to add Level 6 monster specs for all monters that can be upgraded to Level 6. (all but Zafreeti can) Caps on new users Huh? I do not understand. I really don't remember ever using caps lock. Could you please tell me where I did? I swear I have no recollection of doing that :P Ketsumaye 04:19, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, right. sorry. It's out of habit. At the Halo Wiki many times some anonymous guy came to complain about how he wanted this gun to be stronger and this map to be smaller or have these grenades over here...I just responded saying we weren't the developers. I'll try to watch my mouth...Or my fingers.Ketsumaye 04:59, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? I thought those guys on the TF2 wiki were nice people. That wiki is so big, and is perfectly organized. Ketsumaye 05:12, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Haha, thanks. It'll probably take like a week for somebody to make a joke about it looking kind of like... I'll leave it there,Ketsumaye 05:53, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, it also starts with a "p". And coincidentally, you also use it to "p" Ahaha. I'm so funny.Ketsumaye 05:59, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yep, that and little info. I haven't tinkered around with mine a lot, so I don't know a lot about how it works. I think we should wait until some users add some facts. Or could you do it yourself if you know somethin'? Ketsumaye 06:06, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I mean, there's little info on the Alliances page. I don't know anything about them, so if you do, you could add some information and facts. Or we can just wait for some enlightened user to come and add it. I'm gonna try that sig thing right NAO. Ketsumaye 06:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, nope. Doesn't work. It justs gives me the option to not include a link to my user page. I know it must be a pain to have to click on my sig, then on my talk page, then on leave a message... But I can't do anything about it :P Ketsumaye 06:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello there! Nice templates ;) ... If you have some tasks for me just leave a message on my talk page... I always open this wiki so I can read your message within 24 hours... Take care! Facebook Agent 007 09:06, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I would like to bacome an admin and edit stuff, like the design :) And I would like to edit other misleading info too. I hop I can be an Admin here, and I will start makeing edits now. Thanks! Is there any guidelines about what to do to avoid getting warnings? Hola DarkusAlpha, queria sable Como Se consiguen los Edificios: Cámara de Campeones, Torre de la Radio y fortificación. Lo queria Preguntar Porque No me aparacen en El juego.Tengo El nv 35 y 4 bases "capturadas". Tambien queria preguntarle si A Donde Juega en Tuenti o en Facebook, PORQUE yo juego en Tuenti y de como e mencionado no aparecen mí. Les dejo las Imágenes de Las Cosas Que No me aparecen. Muchas Gracias.(Daniel muñoz muñoz 16:54, October 9, 2011 (UTC)) Oh Hai! Hai Drullkus! :3 ---Pokler P 05:20, October 24, 2011 (UTC) No I'm not. I have my own account on the forums too, by the same name. Also, I just took those pics of the thread, so some of them might not be transparent. Leohuangchunwang 06:40, November 8, 2011 (UTC) hi i saw you on youtube ur videos is rocks i am one of your fans Wormzer Pic I found it on Ty Hoffmans Bym wallpaper thread Bym Wallpaper Thread, and thats not the full size pic, thats this one Matthew Toothaker 00:45, November 15, 2011 (UTC) At my talk page Hmm... looks like you're right. I didn't know about that... I better need to revert my edits from Cloc and Mon. Teratorn43906 { Backyard Monsters Wiki} 07:00, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for been unfriended in FB Alpha, sorry for been unfriended in FB because one of my friends told me to unfriend some people that must be unfriended. But don't worry we'll chat/communicate each other in our wiki. Thanks. Teratorn43906 { Backyard Monsters Wiki} 01:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Because one of my friends told me to unfriend some silly friends. But don't worry. We'll Chat/Communicate each ohter in our wiki. ^_^ But don't find one of my friends who told me. Teratorn43906 { Backyard Monsters Wiki} 04:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) noticed stuff i've noticed that the champians do not have all of the animation, and i'm not sure where is the start page because i start of at my own page pls need help -mankindariner P.S I like your work Mankindariner 06:24, December 6, 2011 (UTC) monster sprites can i have the monster sprite of gorgo(the picture) Thanks in advance! By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 11:34,12/6/2011 Thanks! By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 10:42,12/7/2011 lol sorry but i wasn't spamming My own Guide hey darkusalpha, can i add a guide page of my own, what i mean is add a page of my own guide? P.S my town hall is lvl 6 thx Mankindariner 10:00, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey drullkus, how did you become an admin? ~Dawn of the Dragon May I add the other WMI monsters in the unreleased and monsters categories? Because that I got a warning the last time I added pages to categories, I want to make sure that I won't get a warning this time. Leohuangchunwang 12:45, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I want to ask a question....Leohuangchunwang 08:14, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Am I really not allowed to add categories to categories? Some categories can really fit into others... after ban does that mean that after a first ban, it resets? thanks mankindariner Mankindariner 08:49, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Could you please unprotect the guide pages of buildings? Most of them are empty... Leohuangchunwang 09:39, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Hey Drullkus, Can you make me as a bureaucrat? Thanks. Teratorn43906 { Backyard Monsters Wiki} 08:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Nothing. I just wanted to be a Bureaucrat. ^_^ Teratorn43906 { Backyard Monsters Wiki} 02:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Can you please promote me? I really want to edit those guide pages which are locked... where do you get all thies pic form? some i never seen be for? How do you add an image? I tried to add photos into my sig... and it got kinda screwed up... like this... leohuangchunwang 01:33, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Fixed now. leohuangchunwang 08:09, December 25, 2011 (UTC) May I erase the warnings on my talk page? It just looks kinda ugly... I'm an admin now, so a lot of people will visit my talk page... leohuangchunwang 16:38, December 25, 2011 (UTC) May I make a Player Made Guides section like the Hall Of Yards? Link to a working version here, with some test pages... leohuangchunwang 10:38, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I didn't code those myself I just simply copied from the Hall of Yards, read a few guides, and made that "Player made guides" wiki forum. leohuangchunwang 00:47, December 28, 2011 (UTC) sprite again could i get fomor sprite? thanks! EAT ME!!! EAT ME!!! Well then, it's ok if you don't give it. EAT ME!!! EAT ME!!! About the new theme I think that the previous themes are better. White doesn't really suit Backyard Monsters. Inferno Information Hi, since the Quake Tower is locked and I don't know how to make templates, I have some Quake Tower information. Quake Tower Level 1 & 2: 312,500 Bone 187,500 Coal 125,000 Sulfur 5 hours Range 160 Damage 2933 dps 1,250,000 Bone 750,000 Coal 500,000 Sulfur 1 day Range 170 Damage 4480 Simonsyang 20:03, January 15, 2012 (UTC)Simonsyang OK leohuangchunwang 01:33, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Inferno Resources Templates Could you please make the templates for the inferno resources? I don't have a photoshop here. :( Also, could you please work on the flags images? Thank you! Facebook Agent 007 08:14, January 23, 2012 (UTC)